


brOKen

by HolyWater



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3b, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom!Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek Has Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love, Lydia is Perfect, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sassy Lydia, Scenting, Stiles Has Nightmares, Top!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyWater/pseuds/HolyWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Derek comes back from his trip with Cora, he comes back alone. Stiles is the first one to see him, mouth hanging open slightly after he opens the front door to his house and sees him standing there awkwardly on his porch. He looks the same; leather jacket, permanent scowl, brooding eyebrows… but then again… he looks very different. His skin isn't as pale as before, he doesn't have any dark circles under his eyes, and it looks like he…</p><p>“You lost weight.” </p><p>It was suppose to come out as a question, he swears. </p><p>Derek rolls his eyes and sighs. “Nice to see you too, Stiles.”</p><p>“I mean, not that you where fat before, like, at all, but you don’t look as… muscle-y.” Stiles finishes lamely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brOKen

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before 3b aired, so there aren't any spoilers besides what was seen in previews. Sorry if this sucks, I have a lot of feelings.

 The day Derek comes back from his trip with Cora, he comes back alone. Stiles is the first one to see him, mouth hanging open slightly after he opens the front door to his house and sees him standing there awkwardly on his porch. He looks the same; leather jacket, permanent scowl, brooding eyebrows… but then again… he looks very different. His skin isn’t as pale as before, he doesn’t have any dark circles under his eyes, and it looks like he…

 “You lost weight.”

 It was suppose to come out as a question, he swears.

 Derek rolls his eyes and sighs. “Nice to see you too, Stiles.”

 “I mean, not that you where fat before, like, at all, but you don’t look as… muscle-y.” Stiles finishes lamely.

 “Maybe that’s because I wasn’t fighting bad guys every five seconds.”

 Stiles stares at him some more. “What are you doing here?”

 “Beacon Hills is in trouble.”

 “It’s always in trouble.”

 “Scott called, said he needed help.”

 “But what are you doing _here,_ though, specifically on my porch?”

 Derek’s cheeks redden slightly, and he brings his hand up behind his neck to scratch at it. “I, uh, I brought you something.”

 “You… brought me something?” Stiles repeats slowly, testing out the words.

 Derek flushes more, but rolls his eyes at him. “Just—it’s in the car. Come on.”

 Stiles stays planted in the doorframe before tripping after Derek to his car, flailing slightly when he oversteps. “You aren’t going to kidnap me, are you? I’ve got pretty nosey neighbors. They’re probably looking out their windows right now wondering what a guy like myself is doing talking a big, scary looking man like you.”

 Derek looks over at him while opening the car door. “I don’t scare you, Stiles.”

 “They don’t know that.”

 Derek shrugs and ducks into the car, his shoulders and back hiding what he searches for in the backseat. When he reappears, he is holding a white plastic bag and quickly hands it to Stiles. “I got it when Cora and I were… it seemed like something you could maybe use.”

 Stiles is opening up the bag before Derek even finishes what he is saying and reaches in, pulling out a smaller looking box. He looks up at Derek who is looking at his feet, hands in his pockets, before opening the box. Inside is a knife. A boot knife, if Stiles is correct. It looks to be about ten inches long with a sliver blade and a brown handle. A light brown case lies next to it in the wrappings. Stiles is about to say something, but Derek beats his to it.

 “A witch I know was selling it at this old shop she had. My family use to go there a lot. She told me the blade was covered in wolfsbane and I just thought…” Derek shrugs.

 Stiles gaps at him. “You thought of me?” He asked incredulously. “That’s actually really… nice.”

 Derek looks at him between his lashes. “You like it?”

 “Yeah, I—Thank you, it’s… awesome.” Stiles isn’t sure what to do. He wants to hug him, but it’s Derek, and that scenario would most likely end in death. “Thank you.” He repeats.

 Derek shrugs. “You’ll be safer now.”

 Stiles closes the box back up and places it in the bag. “Do you wanna come inside?”

 Derek shakes his head. “I can’t. I’m meeting a guy about getting a new apartment.”

 “Where’s Cora?”

 “She decided to stay in New York. There’s a good pack. She’ll be fine. She’s happy so…”

 “That’s—that’s good.”

 Derek nods. “Yeah. See you, Stiles.”

 Stiles backs away a little so Derek can get in his car. “See ya. Thanks again.”

 Derek pulls out the driveway.

~~

 A few days later, Scott calls a pack meeting, and when Stiles gets there, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, and Derek are all crowded around Scott’s living room, chatting away happily. Well, Allison and Lydia are. Stiles takes a seat between Lydia and Derek on the couch and Stiles turns toward Derek, eyebrows raised.

 “Back in the pack?” He asks.

 Derek shrugs. “Scott and I are working a few things out, but yeah, mostly.”

 Stiles smirks at him. “You missed us.”

 “No.”

 “You missed me.”

 Derek rolls his eyes, but Stiles swears he catches a glimpse of a smile at the corner of his mouth. “Still no,”

 Stiles opens his mouth to start up some bantering—did he actually miss this?—but Scott decides to clear his throat and asks everyone to listen up. Stiles shoots Derek a glance before focusing on Scott.

 “So apparently,” Scott starts out, “there’s something else in Beacon Hills… again.”

 “Shocker,” Lydia says, twirling a strand of hair between two of her fingers.

 “Yeah, well, this one’s a little weird.” Scott informs.

 “They’re all weird.” Lydia retorts.

 “People are dying by laughter.”

 “Laughter?” Allison inquires.

 Scott nods. “The FBI report said that there was a limited supply of air in the victims airways, most likely from laughing too long.”

 Stiles raises his eyebrow. “Like, tickled to death, but literally?”

 Isaac chuckles over in the corner of the room, sitting in a rocking chair. “That’s too weird.”

 Derek speaks up. “Does anyone know what’s doing it?”

 Scott opens his mouth to answer, but Lydia interrupts him. “Why are you here, by the way?” Lydia inquires, turning toward Derek. “I thought you were leaving town forever.”

 “I never said anything about forever.” Derek answers, slightly taken aback.

 “So you’re back permanently?” Lydia prompts.

  “S’ far as I know.”

 Lydia seems satisfied with his answer and leans back into the couch. “Carry on,” She tells Scott.

 Scott sighs. “One of the victims friend said she saw a glimpse of what seemed to be an old looking guy when her friend disappeared in the woods while they were running.”

 “An old guy, maybe.” Stiles repeated, rubbing a hand over his face. “That’s a lot to go with.”

 Scott looks at him apologetically. “Do you mind researching? If you have any trouble with, you know, just let me know.”

 “Naw, man, its cool.” Stiles says, forcing a smile on his face.

 Scott beams at him. “You’re the best.”

 “I am.”

 They finish up the meeting with Scott telling everyone to keep an eye out in the woods and telling Isaac and Derek to try and catch a scent in the woods whenever they go out. They order pizza and Scott hands Stiles the FBI files he stole from his dad.

 “Don’t worry, they’re copied.” He reassures him.

 Like Stiles was even worried.

 Stiles is the first one to leave, Derek quickly following behind him, telling everyone he should be going too. They walk out to their cars together and Stiles bumps his shoulder into Derek’s on the way down.

 “Ready to hunt monsters again?”

 “Can’t wait. I’ve missed it _so_ much.” Derek lied.

 Stiles laughs out loud and pulls his keys of his pocket when he gets to his jeep. He opens the door, but before he can get in, Derek places a warm hand on his shoulder.

 “By the way,” Derek says, “I missed you.”

 Derek smiles at him, an actual real live smile, before patting his shoulder, once, and walking away to his car.

 Stiles doesn’t realize he has a smile plastered on his face throughout the whole car ride and when he gets home.

 His dad stares at him over the top of his glasses when he walks into the kitchen to get a glass of water, eyebrows raised. “What made you so happy?”

 Stiles tries to hide his smile and bites his lip. “Nothing.”

 The sheriff looks at him in disbelief. “Clearly not true.”

 Stiles shrugs. “I guess today’s just a good day.”

 “I thought you went over to Scott’s to talk about murder?”

 “Don’t worry, dad. It’s nothing.”

 Stiles walks up the stairs with his water, his father staring after him.

~~

 Life goes on as it normally does… not so normally. Stiles gets up, goes to school, conspires with Scott, watches Scott watch Kira, watches Isaac watch Allison, watches Lydia ignore Aidan, goes home, does homework, adds to his wall, eats dinner, saves leftovers for his dad, does more research for Scott and his tickling case, and tries to go to sleep.

 Most nights, he’s plagued with nightmares, and wakes up to his dad holding him from behind, his legs thrashing out until he is fully aware of what’s happening. He’s sure he hasn’t cried this much since his mom died. It happens three or four times a week, or only once or twice, if he’s lucky. Sometimes he feels fine, other days; he wants to murder anyone who comes across his path.

 When his dad has night shifts, Stiles wakes up with his throat raw from hours of screaming. Sometimes he even wakes up on the floor or huddled in a corner across his room. Stiles dreams of death and darkness.

 Everyone always dies. Everything is always his fault.

 “Are you sure you’re ok?” Scott asks Stiles one day at school. “I know you’re still not sleeping well. Your dad told me to keep an eye on you while you’re with me. That sounds kinda bad to me, Stiles.”

 “Oh, come on,” Stiles says, disbelief in his voice. “It’s my dad we’re talking about, Scotty. He’s always worried about me, especially ever since he found out about everything.”

 “But—”

 “Don’t worry about it.” Stiles reassures him, slamming his locker shut. They head down to the parking lot. “I’m fine. You’re shifting ok, right?”

 Scott nods. “Yeah, it’s been going fine for the past few weeks. My mom really helped with the control.”

 Stiles wraps an arm around Scott and grips his shoulder. “That’s my boy.”

 Scott smiles at him before his gaze catches something behind Stiles, and he turns around to see Kira waving at them.

 “Hot date?” Stiles asks.

 Scott blushes. “Just, uh, just studying.”

 Stiles shoves Scott in the direction of Kira and he stumbles toward her. “Good luck my man!” Stiles calls out.

 Scott shoots him a glare over his shoulder. “I hate you.”

 “Love you, too, buddy.”

~~

 When Stiles gets home, he is surprised to see Derek’s car in the driveway and Derek, himself, sitting on one of the porch chairs.

 Derek stands up when Stiles walks up the steps and Stiles waves awkwardly at him. “What’s up?”

 “I was gonna go in the woods and try to catch a few scents and was wondering if you wanted to go with me. To watch my back.”

 Stiles stares at him skeptically. “You want me to watch your back?”

 Derek crosses his arms over his chest. “Well, I did ask Scott, but apparently he’s busy with some… Kyra?”

 “Kira.” Stiles corrects automatically.

 “Sure, Kira.” Derek dismisses.

 “What about Isaac?”

 “He’s hanging out with Allison.” He pauses. “When did that happen?”

 Stiles shrugs and opens up the front door, beckoning Derek in behind him. “They’re a thing now, or something. It’s weird.”

 Derek contemplates that and closes the door behind him. “So, do you wanna come? It’s fine if you don’t.”

 “No, I’ll come.” Stiles says. “Just give me a second to change.”

 Stiles climbs up the stairs, goes into his room, and drops his book bag down next to his desk, stripping out of his shirt and pants, his leg getting caught and he almost falls over, before pulling on an already mud-stained shirt and jeans.

 Stiles had honestly lost count of the times that he fallen down on a monster chase and gotten dozens of pairs of clothes dirty. After awhile he started to just use his old, dirty clothes to change into when he knew he was going on said chase. But that didn’t mean he hadn’t washed the clothes; he just washed them all together and cleaned up the mud up a bit. Though that process made things easier on him didn’t mean he always knew he was going monster hunting, so… yeah. He still got half of his clothes dirty anyway, but at least now he didn’t have to lie to his dad about it.

 When he makes it back down the stairs, Derek is waiting in the kitchen, hands in the pockets of his jacket, looking at the pictures on the fridge. Derek doesn’t even glance up at him when Stiles makes his way toward him, his eyes focused on one particular picture. Stiles comes up beside him and sees that he is looking at one of him and his mom. They are sitting out on the porch, Stiles’ mom’s arms wrapped around him, kissing his check, while he is squirming, trying to get out of her grip, but laughing anyway.

 Stiles smiles to himself. “I remember that day, actually.” He says. “It was summer… Scott had gone away on vacation, and I was being a complete grouch about it. Mom took me to a water park that week and we got ice cream and watched movies every night. Ate absolutely nothing but junk food…” Stiles glances to his right to see Derek looking at him, a smile forming at the corner of his mouth. “Anyway, that was probably the best week of my life.” He pauses. “I did end up puking in the end though.”

 Derek chuckles. “That sounds about right.”

 “Shut up,”

 “Come on,” Derek says lightly, placing a hand on his lower back. “Let’s go. I wanna finish before it gets too dark.”

~~

 “Are we done yet?”

 “No.”

 “We’ve been out here for _hours_ …”

 “It’s only been two, Stiles.”

 “I’m hungry.”

 “You’re always hungry.”

 “Uh, yeah, I run away from supernatural creatures every day. It gives me a heavy appetite.”

 Derek looks over his shoulder, eyebrows raised at Stiles who is dragging his feet, and moaning in complaint. “What about me? I run more than you and I don’t even eat as much as you do.”

 Stiles scoffs. “Yeah, well, that’s because you’re…” He gestures at Derek’s body, hand waving up and down. “You know.”

 “Fit?”

 “And a werewolf!” Stiles complies.

 “What does that have to do with my eating habits?”

 “It just does, ok?”

 “We wouldn’t be taking so long if you picked up the pace.”

 Stiles snickers. “I’m only human.”

 Derek growls in his throat. “Your jokes still aren’t funny.”

 “Lie. You love them.”

 Derek opens his mouth to retort, but then he stops in his tracks, catching a scent. Stiles walks right into him, and almost falls over, air escaping his chest.

 “Dude, what the—”

 Derek turns around and puts his over Stiles mouth, Stiles eyes going wide when he realizes what’s happened.

 Derek smells the foreign scent coming closer to them, and hurriedly rushes Stiles behind a tree, hiding them.

 “Derek—”

 Derek shakes his head and puts a finger up to his own lips, his senses feeling unhinged at the smell in the air. It’s a couple of minutes before there is a ruffling of tree leaves and the snapping of twigs on the ground. Derek’s eyes flash bright blue and a quiet growl rumbles in his chest and throat. He pushes Stiles closer against the tree and leans into his ear.

 “Don’t make one sound.” He says slowly, quietly.

 Stiles nods and Derek’s hands stay firmly gripped on the jacket over his shoulders. Stiles hears the sound of walking and it comes from across the path in front of the tree. He doesn’t even realize he’s holding his breath until he starts to get a lightheaded. There is a great huffing sound and a light breeze travels across the air, moving the leaves on the trees. When the back of the creature comes into their sight, Stiles eyebrows crease in confusion. It looks like… a man. A very, very tall man, but a man nevertheless. He is wearing dirty, torn up pants and no shirt. His hair travels down his back in a tangled mess, and looks to be covered in pinecones and grass. He walks slowly, with great heavy steps. It seems a decade until the creature is out of sight and Derek declares it safe, Stiles breathing easy again.

 “What the hell was that?” He asks.

 Derek shrugs. “No idea.”

~~

 “I know what we’re looking for now!” Stiles declares a day later, hunched over his computer, Scott on the other end of his phone. “It’s called a Leshy… or Lesovik.”

 “A Leshy?”

 “It’s a woodland guardian spirit. Listen to this, ‘Leshy’s often appear as a tall peasant, either without a belt or with shoes on the wrong feet. He has hair and a beard of living grass and vines, and is sometimes depicted with a tail, hooves, and horns. He has pale white skin that contrasts with his bright green eyes. He can change his size from that of a blade of grass to that of the highest tree, and can shape-shift into an animal, a person – or even a large talking mushroom. To be caught by a Leshy would mean being taken back to his cave and tickled to death.’”

 “He can shape shift?” Scott wines. “We’ll never catch it!”

 “Hey, all this stuff isn’t always true. The thing Derek and I saw didn’t have a tail, hooves, or a horn. His hair was covered with pinecones though, but I didn’t think it was that bad.”

 “How do you kill it?” Scott asks, getting right to the point.

  “A Leshy can only be killed by being beheaded with an axe made of iron. Wow. That’s actually specific. That never happens to us. Oh, here’s something else, ‘Leshy’s protect the animals and birds in the forest and tells them when to migrate.’ That’s actually really nice.”

 “It’s killing people Stiles.”

 “Right,”

~~

 Derek comes over the next day and Stiles explains the same thing to him. He stands in the middle of his room, arms crossed, and his eyebrows brooding.

 “If it does shape shift, they don’t have a shadow, so we’ll have to remember that.” Stiles finishes up.

 Derek nods. “Good work.”

 Stiles smiles tiredly at him. “Thanks.”

 “Are you ok?” Derek suddenly asks, out of the blue, arms uncrossing and falling to his sides.

 Stiles looks at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

 “You just seem a little…” Derek sighs. “I don’t know, out of it lately. A little sickly.”

 “I’m just tired. I haven’t gotten a good night’s rest in a while.” Stiles says, dismissing the subject. “I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

 Derek still looks unconvinced, but nods anyway.

 That night, Stiles dreams make him restless and paralytic, and he wakes up in the middle of the night, his whole body is shaking, covered in sweat. He thinks of what Derek had said earlier and wonders why he didn’t tell him. He is a bit ashamed about what’s happening to him; the human, the ‘weak’ one. Though no one has ever called him out on it, he can’t get it out of his brain. He lies in bed until his alarm goes off and goes to school, putting on a smile for his dad and Scott.

 Everyone always dies. Everything is always his fault.

~~

 On one particular night the next week, Stiles wakes up to something pinning his wrists down to the bed. Everything is blurry from the tears in his eyes, and he wrestles against the restraints, yelling out.

 “Stiles! Stiles! Wake up! Come on, wake up! Stiles!”

 Stiles finally stops struggling to see Derek above him, eyes wide, hands holding his wrists down beside his head. His grip loosens when he sees Stiles notice what is happening, but before he can even move, Stiles is sitting up and launching himself onto Derek, burying his face in the crook of his neck, sobbing, fingers clutching tightly to Derek’s t-shirt. Stiles’ is surprised when, after a moment, he feels Derek’s arms wrap themselves around him and he starts rubbing soothing circles against his back.

 “You’re ok.” Derek whispers into his ear. “You’re ok. Shh… you’re ok.”

 Stiles clutches at him still, taking in Derek’s words and processing them. Derek repeats comforting sounds against him, into his ear, and Stiles feels his body slowly begin to relax, feeling safer then he has in a long time. Soon his sobs turn into silent crying, which turns into hiccups, and then… silence. Stiles continues to bury his head into Derek’s neck, fearing the loss of comfort if he pulls away.

 “You’re ok.” Derek murmurs gently.

 Stiles nods against him, forehead rubbing against Derek’s skin and the edge of his stubble. “I’m ok.”

 “You’re ok.”

 He feels Derek start to pull away and clutches at him tighter, panicking, a whimper escaping his mouth.

 “Hey, don’t worry. You’re fine. Stiles, you’re fine.” Derek reassures him. “I just wanna talk.”

 Stiles reluctantly backs away, but doesn’t let Derek go too far, just enough so he can see his face.

 Derek looks at him with worry in his eyes. “Stiles, what the hell was that?”

 Stiles looks down. “I’m sorry, I—”

 Derek shakes his head. “No, don’t apologize. Don’t you dare… I just wanna know what’s wrong.”

 Stiles swallows around the lump in his throat and lets out a shaky breath. “You know the darkness around my heart? And Scott and Allison’s?”

 Derek nods.

 “Well, it’s all been affecting us differently. Scott sometimes has trouble shifting into his wolf, and Allison’s been… she’s been having hallucinations. Me, I can’t sleep. I get these terrible nightmares, but they’re so—they’re so real.” Stiles pauses, playing with the hem of his shirt. “Sometimes I can’t read, but that’s been alright lately, so…”

 The room’s silent, Stiles wiping away the dried tears off of his face, until Derek reaches out and lays his hand on Stiles shoulder.

 “Where’s your dad?”

 “Night duty. He usually manages to wake me up when he’s here.” Stiles looks at him thoughtfully. “How did you get in here anyway?”

 Derek nods behind Stiles. “The window.”

 Stiles rolls his eyes half-heartedly. “I mean, how did you know…?”

 “I was running when I heard your heartbeat going wild. I thought maybe you were in trouble, but I came in and found you like this. I should have noticed before. You’re heartbeats been a bit off for awhile.” Derek explains.

 “You did notice. I just lied to you.”

 Derek tilts his head. “Why?”

 Stiles hesitates. “I just… I hate this. I hate this so fucking much, and I can’t… I can’t control it and it makes me feel so weak.”

 Stiles fingers are still gripping one of his arms and Derek reaches up and grasps Stiles hand in his own. 

 “You are the strongest person I know.” Derek says. “Not mention the smartest.”

Stiles huffs, disbelieving, but feels a strange warmth bubble up in his chest.

 “You might feel weak right now, but you have a strong heart and that’s all anyone needs.”

 Stiles at him with big eyes. “Thank you… for… you know.” He gestures with his hand in mid air.

 “Of course.” Derek mutters. He slowly releases Stiles hand and gets up off the bed and walks over to the window, silently opening it up. He looks over his shoulder to see Stiles staring at him with a frown on his face.

 “Be careful.” Stiles whispers.

 “Text me next time your dad has nightshift and I’ll come over to look after you.” Derek promises.

 Stiles frown lessens. “Ok.”

 “Ok.”

~~

 Stiles doesn’t have another really bad nightmare until about a full week has passed. He calls Derek when he finally regains his proper breathing, not realizing that Derek’s probably sleeping at three o’clock in the morning until he answers, voice groggy from sleep.

 “Stiles?”

 “Sorry, sorry, I… you’re sleeping. I’m sorry, I’ll just—”

 “No, it’s fine, don’t worry about it, don’t hang up. Did you have another nightmare?” Derek asks, suddenly sounding more alert.

 Stiles swallows, his throat thick. “Yes,”

 “Do you want me to come over, I can—”

 “No, Derek, it’s fine. I just… I really needed to hear someone’s voice.”

 The line’s silent for a minute. “What did you dream about? Tell me, it’ll help.”

 “Death. Darkness.”

 “Someone died?”

 “Everyone dies.”

 “Remember that knife I gave you? I gave it to you to keep you safe. Does it make you feel safe?”

 “Yes.”

 “It keeps you strong.”

 “Like my heart.”

 “Next time you wake up, think of something nice. Something good. What makes you happy?”

 “Scott, my dad, curly fries… you.”

 “Close your eyes. Think about them.”

 “…”

 “Everything’s ok.”

 “Everything’s ok…”

 Stiles falls back asleep with his phone pressed up against his ear, Derek’s voice telling him to be ok.

 Ok.

~~

 The next time Stiles actually sees Derek is when the pack is chasing down the Leshy in the woods. The thing is a very fast runner—for humans anyway—and they have been chasing it for a while now. Stiles is huffing for breath, ready to pass out, when the Leshy starts shrinking right in front of them.

 “Throw the axe at it! It’s turning!” He yells out, desperate.

 Scott throws it seconds after, and catches the thing right in the head, stopping it, before it falls over with a loud thunk.

 Stiles stops next to it with the others, hunched over, balancing his hands on his legs, heaving in air. “Make… sure… it’s… really… dead…” He gasps out, clutching his stomach.

 The thing is really dead, and Scott chops its head off all of the way, but they end up burning it, just in case.

 Stiles offers Derek a ride back to his apartment since he was the one who found the Leshy in the woods while he had been running. They get in his jeep and head off together, Derek smirking in his seat.

 “What’s so funny?” Stiles asks, suspiciously.

 “I think maybe you should take up running.” Derek suggests, trying to hide his smile.

 “Oh, shut up. That thing was fast.”

 “Still…”

 “Do you still want a ride home?”

 That shuts him up, and Stiles grins in triumphant, even though he can still see Derek smirking in his seat.

 When they finally get to his new apartment, Derek looks over at him, hand lingering on the door handle. “Does your dad have night shift tonight?”

 Stiles nods. “Yeah, but I should be fine. It’s been a tiring day.”

 “I’m still coming over tonight. I want you to be safe.”

 Stiles rubs at the back of his neck. “I never thanked you for talking to me on the phone.”

 Derek waves it off, opening the door. “No need. I’ll be there tonight.” He repeats.

 Stiles waves at him when Derek finally gets out and drives off, feeling a bit safer.

~~

 Black. The darkness engulfs him, swallowing him whole. He sees Scott in front of him, shaking his head, eyes sad. He looks down to see a knife buried deep in Scott’s chest and tries to reach for him, arms outstretched, but Scott just floats away, dead.

 He sees Derek. His eyes are black and he has wolfsbane bullet holes covering his chest. Blood pours out of him. It makes the floor red. The walls turn red. It’s filling up the room. Everything is blood. Everything is dark. He’s drowning. His tongue tastes of metal and he’s drowning.

 He can’t breathe.

 He can’t breathe.

 He can’t…

 Breathe,

 Breathe,

 “Breathe!”

 He wakes up gasping, body flying up and into a solid warmth in front of him.

 “Stiles, breathe. Come on, breathe. Breathe… that’s good. Keep going… you’re ok.”

 Stiles clutches at his shirt, and sobs against Derek. He hates it. He hates it so much.

 “I know, I know you do. You’re fine though. You’re safe.”

 Stiles looks up at him, and Derek’s fingers wipe away that the tears on his face.

 “Don’t go.” He begs.

 “I’m not going anywhere.”

 “Stay.” Stiles whispers, clutching at him.

 “I’ll stay. I’ll be right here. Ok?”

 Stiles nods, trying to convince himself that he’s fine, but his brain his having a hard time catching up with reality. Once he finally calms down enough, Derek lays Stiles back down on the bed and lays down right beside him, arms around his waist, holding him against his body. Stiles nuzzles up against his t-shirt and breathes him in.

 “Think of me. You’re safe.” Derek murmurs in his hair, holding him closer.

 “Ok.” Stiles agrees.

 “Ok.”

~~

 When Stiles wakes up, Derek is wrapped around him, and he has never in his entire life felt more secure and warm. Derek’s whole body is a furnace and Stiles hums, wanting to climb into him, to feel every ounce of him he can. Derek is already awake and he chuckles lightly.

 “Good morning, Stiles.”

 “Mornin’” Stiles mumbles against his shirt.

 “You’re dad’s gonna be home soon.”

 “No, don’t move. I’m too comfortable.” Stiles states, clinging to him tighter.

 He feels Derek smile against his hair. “And what would your dad say to his seventeen year old son sleeping with a grown werewolf?”

 Stiles groans. “He’d probably shoot first, ask questions later.”

 “Exactly.”

 Somehow they do end up getting out of bed and Stiles goes to the bathroom while Derek goes downstairs to get a quick sip of water. When Stiles returns to his room, Derek is standing by the window and looks up at Stiles when he comes in.

 “You’re dad’s home.”

 Stiles nods. “Ok.”

 “Stiles, call me. Tell me the day before he’s gone again.”

 “I know, I just—I feel so little when I do that.”

 “You shouldn’t. You need someone.”

“You make me feel safe.” Stiles says, his voice catching in his throat.

 Derek’s eyes catch Stiles’ gaze and the tips of his ears turn slightly red. Stiles slowly walks closer to him until they are about a foot away from the other and reaches out and grabs Derek’s hand in his and squeezes it. “It’s ok to feel.”

 Derek’s mouth opens and closes before squeezing Stiles’ hand back. “You make me feel…”

 And Stiles… he knows Derek doesn’t use words to express, well, much of anything. Before his brain catches up with his body, he is letting go of Derek’s hand and wrapping his arms around his waist, his head resting slightly above his chest, on his collarbone. Stiles breathes in the smell of him; pine, wood, and something else he can’t quite recall—most likely a laundry detergent that he uses or some kind of shampoo.  It’s a second before he feels Derek wrap his arms around his own back and hears him release a shaky breath.

 “You make me feel like I’m actually worth something. That I’m worth… anything.”

 Stiles clutches at him tighter. “No one should ever make you feel worthless. No one.”

 He’s not sure how long they stay that way, holding each other in the middle of his room, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t want to leave the warmth of Derek’s body pressed up against him or his hands rubbing small, gentle circles on his back.

 He’s not sure how long it is, but eventually Derek pulls away, his eyes trained on the door. “Your father’s coming up the stairs. I should leave.”

 “You could stay for breakfast.” Stiles suggests, trying not to sound too hopeful.

 Derek grips his chin between his thumb and index finger. “I should go. Thank you, Stiles.” And before he knows it, Derek’s gone, and he’s staring at a closed window, standing in the middle of his room, the ghost of Derek’s fingers on his chin.

~~

 “Didn’t you tell me a week ago that you killed that monster who was in the woods?” Stiles dad asks him one night at dinner.

 “Yeah, why?” Stiles asks, stuffing his mouth full of lasagna.

 “Because another guy just died from laughing to death today.”

 Stiles freezes. “What?”

 “It was the same case as the other three victims. He was found in the woods and everything.”

 “That’s not possible. We killed it with an axe through its head. We burned it!”

 Sheriff Stilinski shrugged, looking doubtful. “You might wanna re-check just in case.”

 Stiles calls Scott five minutes later, telling him to call everyone else and to meet up in the woods where they killed the Leshy, explaining what his dad told him. It’s a half hour before everyone gets there and by then, Stiles has already looked at the ashy remains and thought of a million different scenarios to what happened, pacing around, mumbling to himself.

 “No way it came back from the dead.” Scott says. “The ashes are still there and I don’t smell him anywhere.”

 “What if there was more than one?” Lydia suggests casually.

 Stiles stopped in his traces and looked at her, eyes wide with realization. “There’s more than one!”

 Lydia rolled her eyes. “Like that was even hard to figure out.”

 “What if he had family? Legend says that they’re usually alone, but that’s just legend! Lydia you are a genius!”

 Lydia shrugged. “I know.”

 “Derek,” Stiles says, turning towards him. “Is there a cave anywhere around here? Particularly a large one?”

 Derek nods. “Yeah, there’s one about a half mile up.”

 “Lead!”

Luckily, Scott had brought the axe back with him, assuming that the Leshy had come back to life, and he was currently holding it, while Derek lead everyone up the trail to the cave, Stiles walking beside him.

 “Remember not to listen to it if it talks to you. It’ll most likely use one of our voices. And if it shape shifts, they don’t have a shadow.” Stiles warns him, getting more nervous as they walk along.

 “Don’t worry, Stiles. I’ll be fine.”

 “You better be.” Stiles mumbles under his breath, but Derek catches it anyway and glances at Stiles with a closed mouth smile.

 They trudge through leaves and fallen sticks for about ten minutes until Derek holds his hand up and everyone stops. They come in sight of the back of a cave and if Stiles concentrates enough, he can make out a low rumbling noise. He looks over at Scott and Derek and they both nod, their suspicions being confirmed. Derek leads them over to the side of the cave and Isaac ends up being the one closest to the entrance. He leans his head in quickly, before reappearing, face pale white.

 “There’re three of them in there!” He whispers, eyes wide.

 “What, did he bring his whole family with him?” Stiles asks, exasperated.

 “They only kill people in their cave right? We need someone to lure them out.” Derek announces.

 Everyone turns to Lydia who is thoroughly examining her nails, and doesn’t notice until she looks up a second later, and rolls her eyes. “Fine, whatever. Just make sure I don’t die.”

 While she walks away to get into position, everyone gets ready.

 Derek turns to Stiles, his full wolf face on and lays a hand on his shoulder. “Are you sure you wanna stay?”

 Stiles nods, pulling out the knife Derek gave him and grins up at him. “I’m prepared. And even if I wasn’t, I would still come anyway. No fucking way I will ever back out of a fight with you guys.”

 Scott, Isaac, and Derek all end up climbing on top of the cave, crouched at the mouth of it, waiting for Lydia to scream while Allison and Stiles wait by the side.

 “Come on, Lydia.” Stiles mumbles to himself, feeling on edge.

 There’s silence.

 Silence…

 The air starts to shake, vibrating, and Stiles starts to bring his fingers up to plug his ears, but not before he hears the start of a shrill, piercing, cry that carries through the air. A moment later there is a loud rumbling from inside the cave and the ground starts to shake underneath Stiles feet. When he figures it’s safe, he unplugs his ears and has to catch his balance on the side of the cave wall.

 Three tall figures stumble out of the cave, looking like they’re trying to find the source of the noise, but before they can walk too far, Scott, Derek, and Isaac attack them from above, and land on the backs of their neck, claws tearing at their skin. Scott takes one out right away, slicing its head off with a swipe of his blade and quickly jumps onto the back of another Leshy with Isaac. This one seems smarter though, and is swiping at them with his hands, barely missing them when they duck.

 Allison and Stiles quickly run out, Allison making quick with her arrows, shooting at the one Derek is on top of. The Leshy gets taken by surprise and looks down at Allison before it starts shrinking, Derek ends up losing his balance and falling off of the Leshy’s back, landing harshly on the ground below.

 “Derek!”

 Stiles rushes towards him, skidding to a kneel beside him, holding his head in his hands, shaking him gently. “Derek?”

 Derek’s eyes flutter open and he groans. “I’m fine.”

 Stiles lets out a breath, and Derek leans up. His eyes suddenly start glowing again and he jumps up fully, pushing Stiles behind him with a clawed hand, and crouches down, a growl releasing from his mouth. Stiles looks up to see two Allison’s in front of them, pointing their bow and arrow at each other.

 “Derek, kill it.” One Allison says slowly, not taking her gaze away from the other one. “I’m the real one, kill it _now_.”

 “No, I’m the real one, kill _her_.” The other Allison says in the exact same manner.

 “Which one doesn’t have a shadow?” Stiles asks quietly, knowing Derek will hear him.

 Derek looks at the ground and sees that they both have shadows. “Both.” He growls, annoyed.

 “Seriously?”

 Behind both Allison’s, Scott and Isaac finally manage to kill the second Leshy after it falls to the ground, and Scott tosses the axe to Isaac who takes its head off in two blows. Lydia appears from out behind the trees and Stiles suddenly has an idea.

 “Lydia, scream! Scream!” He yells.

 She notices the two Allison’s and opens her mouth, hands clenching at her sides.

 “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

 Both Allison’s cringe and turn to cover their ears, but the one on the right releases a loud Leshy like howl.

 “Bingo.” Stiles smirks.

 “Derek, catch!”

 Isaac throws the axe in Derek’s direction and he catches it, running up to the Allison Leshy, but before he reaches it, two arrows fly into his chest and he stops right in front of it, falling to his knees, frozen.

 Stiles feels his heart stop beating in his chest. “Derek!”

 The Allison Leshy smiles evilly down at Derek. “Say goodbye to your friends.”

 Derek growls in his throat. “I’m a werewolf.”

 He brings the axe up over his head and throws it, slicing the Leshy’s head off. It falls to the ground, blood spurting from the neck, before the body follows, slowly morphing back into its original form. The arrows disappear in Derek’s chest and all he’s left with is a blood stained t-shirt.

 “Derek!”

 Stiles rushes toward him, and falls to the ground, launching himself at Derek, wrapping his arms around him and practically sitting in his lap, letting out a sob he didn’t even know he had been holding in. And he feels Derek clutch back at him in return, his breath heavy in his ear, hands moving across his back.

 “I hate you so much; I hate you so goddamn much. Fuck you and your stupid thinking you can go and save everyone. You think you can just—just go and almost die on me like that? Fuck, Derek, I swear if you ever do that again…” Stiles pauses and hides his face in the crook of his neck. “Don’t you ever do that again.” He whispers, fingers clutching tighter at the ripped shreds on the back of Derek’s shirt.

 “It’s ok. It’s ok. I’m right here. I’m safe.” Derek reassures him.

 Stile’s pulls back enough to stare down at his face, his fingers coming up to trace his jaw line, his checks, his nose, his eyes, his temples. “You’re ok.”

 “I’m ok. You’re here now. I’m fine.”

 “Promise me.” Stiles whispers, fingers stopping to rest at Derek’s neck.

 Derek’s breath stutters and his hands grip Stiles at the waist. “Kiss me.”

 Stiles doesn’t even hesitate before pressing his lips hard against Derek’s and sighing into his mouth when he finally tastes him. he drinks in the feeling of soft lips molding themselves against his own, Derek pulling back only to kiss Stiles again with his lips slightly parted this time, his tongue pressing against his top lip, and Stiles opens his mouth to find that Derek tastes like smoky wood and earth, and dark coffee and sugary cinnamon. And Derek is wrapping his arms tighter around Stiles waist and squeezing until they are chest to chest, Stiles in his lap. His fingers rake across Derek’s scalp, holding his head, kissing him until he has to breathe.

 Derek’s mouth trails across his neck, sucking at the skin where his neck meets his shoulder, and breathes him in until all he can smell is Stiles and Stiles and Stiles. His scent engulfs his entire brain and his ears fill with the sound of Stiles’ rapid heartbeat. He doesn’t even realize he is saying anything until he notices his breath catching. Stiles repeats the word ‘ok’ into Derek’s ear as though it is the only thing keeping him together and Derek just rocks him gently, until his heartbeat slows a bit.

 “Uh, guys?”

 Scott is staring at them, eyes wide, and Isaac is hiding his face behind his hand, cheeks bright red, while Lydia and Allison snicker behind them.

 “You might wanna…” Scott makes a hand gesture and quickly turns away to grab part of the body with Isaac.

 Stiles turns back to Derek and kisses him, slowly, one more time. “We are not finished.”

 Derek stares at him, eyes blown and lips slightly parted. “I hope that’s a promise.”

 They pile the bodies up and Scott covers them in gasoline before setting them alight. Everyone goes around picking up bits of things that could be evidence and throws them into the fire to burn with the rest. Stiles calls his dad and tells him everything’s ok and that he doesn’t have to worry about anyone else getting tickled to death.

 “Are you coming home soon?” His dad asks.

 Stiles is about to answer yes, of course, but then he catches sight of Derek bending down to pick up a piece of—is that flesh?—gross. Derek turns around and catches Stiles staring at him, and he raises his eyebrow and smiles. Yeah, Stiles definitely isn’t leaving him out of his sight anytime soon.

 “Stiles? You still there?”

 Stiles shakes his head. “Uh, yeah, sorry. Actually, dad, I think I might be hanging out with the pack tonight.” It isn’t a total lie. “You know, traumatic experience and all.”

 Sheriff Stilinski sighs over the phone. “Just be safe, ok? And try to make it back home tomorrow for dinner, at least.”

 Stiles smiles. “Will do, pops. Love you, dad.”

 “Love you too, Stiles.”

 He hangs up and walks over to Derek who is talking to a very exasperated Lydia. When he comes closer, he can see Derek’s cheeks are turning a very bright red while Lydia pokes at him on the chest with her finger.

 “…and if you ever hurt him, I will tie you up with a wolfsbane rope and scream until your ears bleed.” Lydia seems to consider this for a second. “Or until your brain explodes. I know I can do it. I’ve been practicing.”

 “Practicing?”

 “Watermelons,” Lydia smirks, and turns to Stiles who is now grinning beside Derek. She places her hand on his shoulder. “And you shouldn’t hurt him either. He’s not that bad of a guy.”

 Stiles laughs. “Thanks Lydia.”

 Lydia shrugs. “It’s about time. Frankly, I was getting tired of all the sexual tension.”

 She struts away, flipping her hair over her shoulder as if to make a statement.

 Stiles turns back to Derek fully intending to make fun of him for being afraid of Lydia—he knows, it’s Lydia and who isn’t afraid of her?—but when he opens his mouth, Derek leans in and kisses him deeply, wrapping his arms around Stiles waist and pressing them chest to chest. Stiles sighs into his mouth, wrapping his own arms around Derek’s shoulders and kisses him back as much as he can muster. He’s not sure how long they stay like that, kissing each other warmly next to a pile of dead, burned up Leshy’s, but soon he hears Scott yelling at them to just _please_ get a room because the first kiss was traumatizing enough for him, thank you!

 Stiles pulls away, smiling, and glances over at Scott who is currently hiding behind Isaac and Allison. “I think we’ve scarred Scott enough for tonight.”

 Derek growls lightly in the back his throat and noses at Stiles neck, breathing him in. “No we haven’t.”

 Stiles hums. “I want to spend the night with you.”

 Derek looks up at him in surprise. “You do?”

 Stiles rests his forehead against Derek’s and looks at him, nodding. “Yeah, I do.”

 Derek closes his eyes and rubs his nose against Stiles. “Ok.”

 “Ok.”

~~

 Stiles attacks him once he finally makes it out of the camero. He grabs Derek’s face between his palms and pushes him up against the car door, body trapping his. Stiles huffs out a breath of laughter, looking Derek’s face up and down, thumbs rubbing across his dark stubble.

 “I kissed you.” He breathes.

 Derek’s hands come up to grip Stiles’ hips. “I told you to.”

 Stiles licks his lips. “I think I kinda want you forever.”

 Derek takes a deep breath and he feels a tightening in his chest. “That’s a long time.” Is all he can manage. His fingers tighten their grip on Stiles.

 Stiles smirks up at him before bringing his mouth just below Derek’s jaw and sucks at his skin, biting occasionally. “I know.” He whispers in his ear.

 Derek groans when he feels Stiles put a leg in between his thighs, giving him something to rock against. His hips start working against Stiles’ demine jean covered thigh, the rough material creating a glorious, torturous friction. Stiles releases his mouth from Derek’s throat and latches his teeth on Derek’s earlobe. “I love you.”

 It escapes Stiles mouth before he knows what he’s saying and he freezes, about to pull away and apologize, but Derek growls against his ear and quickly brings Stiles mouth up to his own and kisses him deeply, tongue tracing his top lip until Stiles opens up for him. He wraps his arms securely around Derek’s shoulders and Derek squeezes Stiles’ waist, lifting his feet up off of the ground while kissing him vigorously.

 “Stiles,” He growls when they finally break apart to breathe, chests heaving. “We are going up to my apartment so I can take you apart in private.”

 Stiles moans. “Fuck — yes, yes, yes… come on.” He says, unraveling himself from Derek’s arms and tugging him along behind him.

 It takes them a few minutes to get up the stairs and through the door because they keep chasing each other’s mouths, but once they do get inside of the apartment, Derek pushes Stiles back against the door and licks into his mouth. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck, his breath hitching when Derek grabs his thighs and hikes him up so Stiles can wrap his legs around his waist.

 When Derek noses his way down Stiles’ neck and bites down hard on the skin between his neck and shoulder, Stiles hisses, curling his hands into Derek’s shirt urgently. “I’m fucking desperate for you.” He gasps.

 Derek pulls away from him, lips flush and dark red. “The feelings mutual,” He says, voice raspy, eyes flashing blue for a moment. Stiles reaches up to grip his fingers through Derek’s hair and pull him towards his mouth, but Derek meets him halfway, pressing their mouths together with an almost embarrassing level of need.

 “Room. Now.” Stiles manages to gasp out while their mouths are still pressed together. Derek groans and gets his hands under Stiles’ ass, carrying him across the apartment to the bedroom. When they’re less than half a foot away from the door, Derek lets go of him and starts tugging at his shirt.

“Clothes.”

 Stiles nods, taking his shirt off the rest of the way and then starts on his jeans, toeing off his shoes and tugging at his socks after he practically rips his jeans off his legs. When he finally looks up, Derek’s naked too, cock straining, and Stiles moans at the sight of him, still not believing that he gets Derek. Gets all of him. Not just his _very_ rocking hot body, but his heart. Stiles loves everything about him so fucking much and gets so overwhelmed.

 Stiles runs his hands up Derek’s arms and kisses him, reveling in the warmth of his mouth and hands that wrap around his waist. Their cocks brush against one another and their both release heavy moans in each other’s mouths.

 “I love you so fucking much.” Stiles whispers once he finally breaks away. “So much,”

 Derek licks up the side of Stiles’ throat and breathes in the scent of him. “I love you, too.”

 Stiles breath catches. “So much?”

 Derek nods against his skin. “So much.”

 He leads them toward the bed, pushing Stiles gently down on the mattress, following him a millisecond later. Derek trails his mouth down Stiles chest, nose skimming the trail of hair leading to his cock, fingers gripping his thighs. He looks up to see Stiles staring at the ceiling, fingers clutching the sheets, mouth fallen open. He kisses along the inside of his thigh, before nosing at Stiles cock.

 “Is it okay if I suck you?” He asks, breath warm on Stiles skin.

 Stiles looks down at him. “Yes, god, Derek, yes. Fuck.”

 Derek licks a slow trail on the underside of Stiles’ cock, and Stiles breath gets heavier, fingers clenching and unclenching at the sheets. He gets the head of Stiles in his mouth, tongue moving along the slit before hollowing out his cheeks and taking in as much as he can, moaning at the feeling of Stiles in the back of his throat. Stiles whimpers above him and Derek holds his hips down to the bed with one hand and uses the other to caress Stiles sack. His hand cups the soft skin and he fondles each ball, Stiles shaking above him. He bobs his head up and down, precome spurting in his mouth, as he licks around Stiles dick. Soon, fingers come and grip at the back of his head and he pulls off to see Stiles staring at him, gasping.

 “If you keep doing that, I’m gonna come.”

 Derek grins and licks at Stiles again. “Isn’t that the point?”

 Stiles nods, fast and swift. “Yes, that is a—a very… A very good point, but I want to come with you inside of me.”

 Derek’s head shoots up and he stares at Stiles with wide eyes. Stiles glances around nervously. “Unless you don’t want to. That’s fine. We don’t have to rush into any—”

 Derek surges up and captures Stiles lips in a kiss before he can finish his sentence and Stiles moans into his mouth as he lies his head back down on the pillow, leading Derek on top of him.

 “I want to rush.” Derek gasps in between kisses, one hand holding himself up, the other trailing up and down Stiles stomach. “I want to be inside of you so damn much.” He leans down and kisses him long and deep, trying to pour everything he ever wanted to say to Stiles in it, everything he ever wanted him to know. Stiles fingers scrape down his back and he slowly backs away from the kiss, sucking Stiles’ lower lip between his teeth and letting it slip free slowly.

 He looks down at Stiles big brown eyes. “I’ve wanted you since the moment I came back. Before even,” He mumbles against his lips.

 Stiles eyes search his before he kisses Derek feather light. “I need you.”

 “Ok.”

 “Ok?”

 Derek nods. “Definitely ok.”

 Stiles kisses him again and rubs himself up against Derek, cock leaking precome on the skin of their stomachs. “I need you inside of me now.”

 Derek nods again and reaches across the bed to get lube and a condom. He opens up the bottle and rubs some between his fingers, warming it up. “Have you ever touched yourself before?”

 Stiles snorts. “Of course I have, Derek, it’s me. I am a very curious person, in case you didn’t know.”

 “But no one else…?”

 Stiles shakes his head. “You’re the first one.”

 Derek takes a deep breath and moves his hand under Stiles sack, fingers touching the rim of his hole. “Tell me if I’m hurting you and I’ll stop, ok?”

 Stiles nods. “Ok.”

 Derek kisses him with a fierce aggression, sliding a finger inside of Stiles and swallowing his moan. Stiles wriggles against him, pushing down against his finger and gasping out, “Move, damnit.”

 Derek obeys, pushing his finger up further before moving around, massaging the ring of muscle before sliding in two fingers easily, letting Stiles get use to the pressure of it. Soon after, he hits Stiles prostrate, making him gasp and moan underneath of him, calling out Derek’s name. Derek scissors his fingers inside of him, slowly until Stiles is practically fucking himself down on his fingers telling him to go _faster, please_. Derek kisses him through it, adding a third finger, feeling the stretch of Stiles hole. Stiles withers beneath him, body flushed, lips parted in an ever long gasp.

 “Derek,” He breathes out, fingers griping his shoulders. “Derek, I need you in me. Now. Right fucking now.”

 Derek takes his fingers out of him and Stiles whimpers underneath him at the lost of contact. Derek puts a good amount of lube on his flushed, hard cock, before sliding on a condom. He grabs a pillow from the side of the bed and puts it under Stiles back. “It’ll be easier this way.” He explains. “Unless you want to turn around.”

 Stiles shakes his head. “No. I wanna see you.”

 Derek lines himself up with Stiles hole, as Stiles stretches his legs open more, looking up at Derek with lust. Love.

 “Are you sure?” Derek asks him.

 “Yes. Yes, one hundred and ten percent sure, yes.”

 “It’ll probably burn a little.”

 Stiles growls at him. “Just get your dick inside of me, Hale.”

 Derek chuckles. “Demanding, Stilinski.”

 “Just do your damn job.” Stiles says before Derek leans down and kisses him to shut him up.

 He inches in slow… Achingly slow. Stiles breathing gets heavy and his heart beats wildly in his chest.

 “Remember to relax.” Derek says.

 Stiles nods and breathes out, fingers clutching at Derek’s shoulders. Derek is halfway in before he asks Stiles if he’s alright.

 “Yes, go all the way, Derek. Please.”

 Derek nods and slowly sinks into him, releasing a heavy moan when he finally bottoms out, hips pressed snug against Stiles’ own. Stiles lets out a low moan, and Derek stays still as Stiles moves beneath him, trying to get in a comfortable position.

 Derek can’t hear anything but his rapid, electric heartbeat in his ears, and Stiles breathlessness beneath him. It seems a lifetime before he moans, “Move,” in Derek’s ear, legs coming up to wrap around his waist.

 Derek leans down a centimeter to kiss him before pulling out a little to snap his hips forward sharply. Stiles gasps lightly, bringing his head up to kiss Derek again. “Keep going.” He groans out.

 Derek starts his thrusts out small, overwhelming his senses with the feeling of Stiles around his cock. The way he clenches around him makes Derek breathless and completely self aware of what’s happening. He leans down and kisses Stiles, mouth open, tongue curling its way up onto the roof of Stiles’ mouth. He licks and bites, tongue tracing the edges of Stiles teeth. Derek fucks into Stiles in a slow languorous arc, his lean hips twisting with each endless thrust.

 “S’ good,” Stiles whispers hoarsely, lifting his hips.

 Derek hums in agreement and pulls almost all of the way out, Stiles left whimpering, before pressing back in, moving slow and persistent. Stiles arches up, desperate and needy, and Derek slips the rest of the way inside of Stiles.

 “Fuck, faster,” Stiles gasps out. “Fuck me,”

 Derek pulls all the way out before thrusting back in, Stiles’ hips meeting his match for match. It isn’t long before Derek is pounding into him, dragging against Stiles’ prostate with almost every stroke, holding Stiles’ hips and snapping his own hard, pushing in and out in sharp motions while they move against one another in a repeated rhythm.

 “Derek, I’m gonna come.” Stiles breathes.

 “Touch yourself.” Derek gasps out.

 Stiles obliges immediately, stroking his stiff, heavy cock, finger sliding along his slit. It isn’t long before he’s coming, Derek’s cock buried deep inside of him, gasping out Derek’s name. Derek fucks him though it, before coming inside of Stiles with one last thrust, letting out a long, loud moan. He tries to hold himself together before he falls practically on top of Stiles and presses up under his ear and buries his face in Stiles’ neck, breathing him in, feeling Stiles body trembling slightly from his orgasm. After a few minutes, he eases out of Stiles gently, and ties up the condom before throwing it in the trashcan. He leans over and grabs his shirt from off of the floor and wipes the half dried up come off of Stiles and his own chests.

 “Thanks.” Stiles says.

 Derek throws the shirt back on the floor and leans back over Stiles, kissing his way up his chest to his neck.

“I love you,” Derek whispers, fingernails lightly scraping across the skin of his back. His mouth skims the soft, flush, pale white skin on his neck, pressing barely-there kisses. “I love you.”

 Stiles lets out a heavy breath and grabs Derek’s face to bring his mouth back on his, teeth biting down on his bottom lip, tongue caressing it afterward. The sound of their tongues sliding wetly against each other fills the silent room. Derek slowly lays himself on top of Stiles, and Stiles sighs into his mouth, loving the warm weight of him on top of his body.

 Derek trails his mouth down Stiles’ neck, to his collarbone, to his chest, scrapping his teeth across the skin over his heart.

 “Derek…” Stiles breaths, fingers sliding in his hair.

 “I love you.” He says again, pressing his ear to Stiles’ chest and feeling more than hearing his heartbeat.

 Stiles caresses the top of his head and kisses his hair. “I love you, too.”

 It’s isn’t long before they fall asleep against one another, Derek listening to the beat of Stiles heart, and Stiles scratching at his scalp.

~~

 When Stiles wakes up, he and Derek are curled up around one another, feet tangled together. Stiles stares at his sleeping form with a warm gaze, a small smile forming on his mouth once he feels the slight ache in between his legs. It isn’t long before Derek opens his own eyes and groans, burying his face into the side of Stiles neck.

 “It’s too early.”

 “That just means more sex for today.”

 Derek hums against him, happily, and Stiles gets a tighten feeling in his chest, feeling so much love for Derek all at once that it overwhelms all of his senses. He leans in and kisses the corner of Derek’s mouth.

 “You’re mine.” Stiles whispers. “You know what that makes me?”

 Derek leans up and kisses his forehead, his nose. “Mine?”

 “Yours.”

 “Ok.”

 “Ok?”

 “Ok.”

 

 

 

If you wish, follow me on [Tumblr](http://www.howlwiththewolvessterek.tumblr.com)


End file.
